Saoul
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand Kyoya, après une bonne douzaine de verres, croise Ginga, bah...Ca donne ça !


Voilà donc un nouveau délire bien de chez moi qui m'est passé par la tête comme ça, comme un Aquila qui Vole au Dessus d'un Nid de Coucou (le film qui parle de dingues dans un hôpital psychiatrique, j'aurais surement décroché un super rôle si j'étais née u_u)

Bref. Je vous laisse lire maintenant !

_Note du 03.08.2014_ : Une fic qui moisit depuis un bail dans un vieux placard. Remise au goût du jour et toute fraiche pimpante pour vous être présentée !

**Titre :** Saoul ?

**Sous-titre :** Vous le trouvez saoul ? (ouais je sais ça sers à rien, mais ça fais genre)

**Auteur (toujours aussi débile) :** Nataku Makuraka.

**Rating :** T.

**Pairing :** Kyoya x Ginga (que voulez-vous, ils m'inspirent trop ces deux là !)

**Disclaimer :** Beyblade Metal Fight ne m'appartient pas. Première nouvelle…

**Note :** cette histoire peut aussi marcher avec les deux personnages Ban et Ginji de Get Backers.

Bonne lecture !

Ces derniers temps, Kyoya aimait trainer dans les bars, pas qu'il déprimait ou qu'il avait des problèmes non, juste pour pouvoir faire des conneries et se justifier après par un « j'étais saoul je savais pas ce que je faisais ! » non négociable.

Et ce jour là, il alla encore une fois dans son bar favoris, le « Devil's Nest » tenu par un mec avec une drôle de coiffure en forme de brosse à chiotte et son copain antipathique **(1)**. Il entra et fut salué par les habitués :

« Tiens Yo-yo ! Toujours aussi en forme ? » L'interpella Mr Brosse à Chiotte.

« Va te faire foutre Greed » Le salua très aimablement Kyoya « Et m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Ajouta-il. Yû n'était pas le seul à avoir la sale manie de donner des surnoms ridicules, à son plus grand malheur.

Il s'assit au bar et commanda comme à son habitude une bière blonde fraiche. Le serveur la lui apporta quelques instants après.

Il commença à boire, tranquillement, en faisant le vide dans sa tête. Un verre puis un autre, il ne comptait même pas, de toute façon il aurait son score soigneusement rédigé sur le tableau le lendemain, à quoi bon s'encombrer ?

D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, son record était de 42 verres et demi, jamais égalé à ce jour. Car oui, Kyoya Tategami tenait très bien l'alcool, jusqu'à un certain niveau, bien entendu…

Et ce niveau il venait de l'atteindre avec son 12e verre. Et c'est ce moment que choisi un certain roux pour s'incruster…

**oOXxXOo**

Ginga avait plusieurs fois vu son meilleur ami quitter le campus pour aller je ne sais où, et ce soir là, il avait décidé de le suivre.

Il voulait être sûr que Kyoya n'avait pas de mauvaises fréquentations. Par simple relation amicale, bien entendu, qu'allez vous vous imaginer ? Qu'il l'aimait secrètement depuis le collège et qu'il en aurait le cœur déchiré s'il arrivait quelque chose à Kyoya ? Jamais de la vie ! Comment ça c'est vrai ? Non mais vous délirez complètement là ! (C'est plutôt moi qui délire, je ferais mieux de me reprendre ou ça ne finira jamais)

Donc, par SIMPLE RELATION AMICALE il voulait s'en assurer. Ainsi, il le fila pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à arriver devant un bar, le « Devil's Nest ». Il fut quelque peu rassuré, Kyoya ne sortait la nuit que pour boire un verre et décompresser. Mais il voulait être convaincu que le vert n'était pas de mèche avec quelque chose de louche. Aussi, il attendit un moment avant d'entrer, et c'est alors qu'il le vit accoudé au bar, les joues rosies par l'alcool, sirotant certainement une énième bière.

Ginga savait que Kyoya tenait très bien l'alcool, de part une fête de fin d'année organisée par leur Lycée il y avait de cela quelques années. Car oui, au cas où vous ne le sachiez pas (comment ça on pouvait pas deviner ?) les deux amis ainsi que toute leur bande était aujourd'hui en 3 année de FAC, autrement dit ils avaient dans les environs de 21 ans.

Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses cotés. Le vert ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de sa présence, mais le reconnu au son de sa voix.

« Kyoya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? »

Le jeune homme tourna vers lui un regard…Etrange…

C'était un mélange de chaleur et de mystère, le tout saupoudré de sensualité enivrante. Ginga en rougit de gène. L'étudiant eut un micro-sourire à cette vue. Il dit d'une voix inhabituellement rauque et sensuelle :

« Ginga ? C'est à moi de te retourner la question… »

« Bah, c'est que, euh… » Bégaya le roux.

« Ch'ui bête, t'es venu te détendre pas vrai ? » Fit le vert en se retournant vers son verre qu'il but d'une traite.

« Euh…Oui. » Fit mine d'avouer Ginga. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il pense ça. Il n'empêche que l'état anormal de Kyoya n'était pas pour le rassurer. « Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pareil » Lui répondit l'étudiant.

« Pourquoi t'as des problèmes ? » S'inquiéta son ami.

« Pas spécialement non »

Un silence plana entre eux pendant quelques minutes avant que Ginga ne décrète qu'il allait rentrer chez lui.

« Déjà ? Tu viens juste d'arriver, tu veux pas prendre un verre avant ? »

« Euh… » Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, seulement…

« Allez, j'te l'offre ! »

…Kyoya avait un vrai pouvoir de persuasion quand il le voulait. Il se rassit donc et Kyoya commanda deux bières. Il but la sienne assez rapidement tandis que Ginga sirotait la sienne à petites gorgées. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à boire après tout. Après un moment, le roux engagea la conversation :

« Sinon en cours t'arrive à suivre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ca va… » Visiblement, le vert n'était pas très emballé par l'idée de parler études. Surtout qu'il devait commencer à être saoul. Ne sachant pas combien son ami avait bu de verres, il lui demanda. L'étudiant ne put lui répondre, ce fut alors le barman qui s'en chargea.

« C'est son quatorzième »

« QUOI ? » S'étouffa le jeune homme. « Vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Certain » Lui répondit le barman.

« Je m'demande comment il peut encore construire des phrases cohérentes » Murmura le rouquin, s'enfonçant un peu sur son tabouret.

Soudain, une main lui saisit le poignet, il retourna alors son attention vers son ami qui le regardait sévère.

« Je vais bien. Pas la peine de faire tout ce boucan pour moi » Fit-il d'un air sérieux que Ginga lui connaissait peu. « Et arrête de tout le temps te soucier des autres, pense un peu à toi » Cette remarque laissa l'étudiant un peu perdu.

Glissant souplement de son tabouret, Kyoya se rapprocha de très près de son ami, à tel point que ce dernier pouvait sentir la respiration chaude et un peu saccadée de son vis-à-vis **(2)**. Le vert prit la parole très doucement afin que le roux soit le seul à l'entendre.

« Si tu prenais un peu plus soin de toi... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, préférant caresser la nuque du roux de ses lèvres, une chaleur pas seulement dû à l'alcool le prenant soudain au corps. Pour plus d'emprise, il porta sa main gauche sur la taille de l'étudiant tandis que la droite, elle, s'était glissée entre les mèches rousses.

Le toussotement d'un client (en costar, du genre super coincé que tu te demandes ce qu'il fout là) Leur fit prendre conscience qu'ils étaient en public. Le vert, bien qu'agacé, cessa ses avances et se releva correctement. Il prit le roux par le poignet.

« Viens, on rentre. »

« Quoi ? Mais…Où ça ? »

« Tu verras bien ! » Il paya rapidement l'addition et ils s'en allèrent.

Malgré son incompréhension, Ginga se laissa conduire sans broncher. Ca aurait été plus logique si ça avait été lui qui avait raccompagné Kyoya chez lui il était bourré. Mais étrangement, malgré le taux d'alcool élevé du vert, le roux ne le sentait pas perdu. En revanche, il était surprit de cette sensation de sécurité (voir de sur-sécurité). Kyoya avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il était sur ses gardes et qu'il le protégerait en cas de danger. Cela dura tout le long du trajet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble, il sembla au roux que c'était chez le balafré. Ce dernier lui proposa de monter mais alors qu'il allait poliment refuser, il croisa son regard. Il se vit alors contraint d'accepter, soupirant.

'_Si c'est pour m'obliger, il avait qu'à pas me poser la question !_'

Mais alors qu'il arrivait le premier sur le palier devant l'appartement de son ami, Kyoya le retourna brusquement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le vert porta alors l'une de ses mains à la nuque de son ami tandis que l'autre déverrouillait l'entrée. Il les fit entrer avant de refermer derrière lui, sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Après ça, la main précédemment sur la serrure se posa délicatement sur la taille de son partenaire et la caressa doucement.

Ils furent cependant forcés de se séparer lorsque le besoin idiot mais tellement vital de l'air se fit fortement sentir. Sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, Kyoya posa son front sur celui de la personne pour qui son cœur battait depuis fort longtemps.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment depuis une éternité et y être enfin arrivé lui faisait l'effet d'une libération.

Cependant, une autre forme de libération était à l'ordre à ce moment là, également appelé besoins de la nature auquel aucun être ne peut échapper. Ce pourquoi, devenant quelque peu livide, il s'éloigna brusquement du roux pour filer en vitesse vers le toilettes, faisant rire son ami et désormais petit-ami d'un rire léger. Lui aussi attendait que le vert fasse le premier pas, et ce depuis belle lurette, seulement il ne voulait l'avouer.

Il n'empêche, il savait bien qu'il avait trop bu !

Morale : Boire trop grille les plans drague. Evitez !

FIN !

_**Notes**__** :**_

**(1) **J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de citer le Devil's Nest avec Greed (Mr brosse à chiotte) et Kimbley (L'alchimiste écarlate/antipathique/raide dingue des explosions) de Fullmetal Alchemist. Parce que j'adore ces persos ^^ !

**(2)** Vous vous imaginez, vous, avec un Kyoya bourré à trois millimètres de vot' nez ? (Bonjour l'haleine, beurk !)

Tadam ^^ !

**Kyoya :** Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de casser mon image ?

**Na-chan :** Question idiote ! Jamais voyons ! Tu m'inspire comme jamais un perso ne m'a inspiré, je vais quand même pas gâcher ça !

**Ginga :** …*_Tout rouge_*

**Na-chan :** Quoi ?

**Ginga :** …Rien, c'est la bière *_rougit encore plus_*

**Na-chan :** Ah *_pas convaincue, mais alors là pas du tout_*

**Chao Chin :** Dis-donc, t'étais pas sensée poster un truc sur Dashan ?

**Na-chan :** Pitié laisse-moi ! Y en a bien un sur le feu mais l'inspi en ce moment, elle est là mais pas pour tout !

**Chao Chin : **Magne-toi d'en avoir pour Sha-Sha alors ^^ !

**Na-chan :** Cruel !

M'enfin, reviews ! Reviews s'il vous plait ! Reviews !


End file.
